Within Your Heart is My Labyrinth
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: It's three years prior to their first meeting and Sarah misses everyone terribly, especially Jareth. After three years of wishing to see him, Jareth makes a special appearance when she needs him the most and takes her back to his Labyrinth where he asks her the most important question that she has ever been asked in her life. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR MAKE MONEY OFF THE LABYRINTH!
1. Chapter 1

_"You have no power over me…" _Those were the last words I said to him three years ago, today. I once roamed the Labyrinth in search of his magnificent castle upon the Goblin City, though since I retrieved Toby, I have had zero contact with Jareth. I feel the need to call upon the goblins once more, though I wouldn't want to lie to Jareth, the Goblin King, about anything in particular. I remember dancing in the hallucination with him, so majestic and gentle, and his voice like rose petals gently falling to a cold, brown bed of leaves that had fallen, showing that fall had finally awoken from its slumber. Though, all dreams and hallucinations must come to an end one day, and that time has yet to come beyond my eyes. I am eighteen years old and this is the anniversary of my meeting with Jareth. I miss him and the others, Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus, terribly, fore those four made me feel like I actually had a friend, or even family.

"Sarah, get down here and help with dinner," cried my step-mother from the kitchen. I guess I should; besides I was going to be living on my own soon, so why should I not start cooking and cleaning whilst I'm still with my family? "Sawah, pick me ups," asked Toby, whom is now three years old. As I picked up Toby from the cold, dirty, tile floor, I looked into his eyes and thought of Jareth singing in his sweet voice whilst we were in the stair art within his castle, _'Your eyes can be so cruel'_, since of course Toby's eyes were the same shade of blue that Jareth had. "Toby," I said. "Do you remember anything from three years ago?" "Pssh, Sarah, you must be joking. Don't even ask a stupid question like that to a three-year-old," giggled my step-mother.

I looked back at Toby and put him back down on the ground. As I was boiling angel-hair pasta for supper, I glanced out the kitchen window and spied an orange and white owl staring right into my eyes. "Jareth…" "What was that, Sarah?" "Nothing, nothing… I just thought that I saw something out in the backyard." "Then go deal with it, we can't have vermin in this household." I sighed and walked out of the backdoor, closing it tightly.

Cautiously and quietly, I slowly stepped toward the owl, looking deep into its eyes, praying for it to be my Goblin King's. "Jareth, is that you?" The owl flapped its wings and flew into the darkness under an old cherry tree and, without making a noise or startling anything, the owl grew into a fully grown man, the same height as Jareth. "Sarah," his voice was hushed but audible. "This is the exact date and time that you said, _'I wish the Goblin King would take you away'_ three years ago, when we met." I smiled and looked into his sapphire-like eyes. "Jareth, why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here because I heard your wish, Sarah, and I'm here to take you back to my Labyrinth for as long as you desire." I blushed and said, "Oh, Jareth," and tightly wrapped my arms around his body. "Oh, how I've longed for the day with which you would come back for me!" "Sarah, do you realise how much I have awaited this moment," he asked in his gentle voice. I looked back at the old screen door, then back into Jareth's eyes. "I cannot leave yet, my Goblin King, fore I am needed in my home right now. My bedroom window is opened, so if you would be so kind as to wait there until I am ready." "I realise that, Sarah. Now, go back to where you are needed, and I shall await for you," said the Goblin King.

I gave Jareth one last hug then rushed back into my parent's house. "I took care of the vermin for you," I said to my step-mother. "Good, now you can finish dinner while I enjoy some quiet-time with your father," she replied. "Remember to watch Toby until dinner, Sarah." "I understand." After I finished that sentence, I saw her leaving out of the kitchen to my father's study. "Sawah," said Toby, again wanting to be picked up.

I gently swept him off the kitchen floor and gave him a kiss on his left, chubby, pale cheek. I peered out the window to find Jareth leaving for my bedroom, back in his owl form once more. _'Maybe I should bring Toby along to the Goblin City so he can play with Sir Didymus and the others, if of course my parents go out, yet again this weekend,'_ I thought to myself. I emptied out the boiling water from the sterling silver pot that the angel-hair pasta was in and gently opened the oven door to check on the meatballs that were cooking, when I found that something out-of-the-ordinary was within my stove. "Woo, is it hot in there," said an old friend of mine. "Hoggle," I exclaimed happily as he was maneuvering out of the hot oven, carrying the silver pan of meatballs with him. "Sarah, I should warn you that Jareth-."

"I already know, Hoggle; don't worry about it. Jareth is here to take me to the Goblin City to spend some time together." "You must be crazy, Sarah, to have actually fallen for him," said Hoggle. "You might want to keep your voice down, Hoggle, fore Lord Jareth is up in Sarah's bedroom; oh, and good evening to you, m' lady," said Sir Didymus, coming in to the kitchen on his noble steed, Ambrosia, whom was being followed by my dog, Merlin. "Good evening to you too, Sir Didymus, Ambrosia," I replied. "Where's Ludo?" "He's outside because he couldn't fit into the doors or windows, poor fellow," said Hoggle. "Sarah," said the orange yeti himself, whom was outside of the kitchen window.

"Ludo," I exclaimed happily. I finished preparing dinner and told the gang to meet me out in the Goblin City, back within Jareth's Labyrinth, which they did. "Dinner's ready," I called to my father, step-mother, and Toby. After a minute or two, the three sat at the dining room table, having me bring out supper by myself. "Now, Sarah, your mother and I were planning on going out tonight, so would it be so much trouble to watch Toby?" I smiled and replied, "That'd be just fine by me, father." Father's eyes widened as if he was expecting me to storm off, though I doubt he knew what I was planning on after they had left.

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction for the Labyrinth! I don't own anything off of the Labyrinth, nor do I make any money off of it. If you don't like this story, don't read it. Inbox me if you have anything you would like for me to add in the story, and I'll make sure to mention you in the chapter. I do apologize if I'm making the characters a bit OOC, though I'm making this on how I viewed the story line and characters. Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Within My Heart is Your Labyrinth." I know, it's a pretty long title, but I like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

After my family and I had finished eating our dinner that I had mainly prepared, with the help of my step-mother, I had been given the task of washing the dishes. As I was drying the dishes that I had washed, I looked outside through my kitchen window at Ludo, whom was chasing after a moth. "Ludo," I whispered. "Where are Hoggle and Sir Didymus?" "Labyrinth," he replied in his beastly voice. "You didn't follow?" "Ludo was given the task of looking after Toby while you were gone with Jareth."

"Ah, so you're waiting for my parents to leave?" Ludo nodded. "Good, just try to stay hidden when my step-mother and father get into the car and leave the driveway, alright?" Ludo nodded once more. I smiled and continued drying the dishes as Ludo chased after the same moth. After I finished drying the dishes and putting them back to their correct places, I looked to see if Toby was still up, which he wasn't; my parents were getting their coats on. "We'll be back around four, Sarah," said my father.

"Alright, father, I'll take good care of Toby while you're gone." "Love you, Sarah," said my parents before locking and closing the door. I went back into the kitchen, saw the headlights lit up while the engine roared, scaring Ludo and making the moth get away. As the car backed out of the driveway and into the street, I motioned for Ludo that it was alright to be seen. I went upstairs to Toby's room and picked him up from his little bed, then walked down back to the kitchen and handed Ludo a sleeping Toby ever so gently so I wouldn't disturb him. After Ludo and Toby disappeared into the night, I looked at myself in the mirror, checking to see if I looked "presentable" for Jareth, then quietly and slowly walked up to my bedroom, where the Goblin King was awaiting. After I reached my door, I stuck my hand in my pocket to see if my _Labyrinth_ book was still in there, which it was, then quietly and slowly turned the knob.

Within my bedroom Jareth was sitting on my bed, admiring my room, which hadn't changed since three years ago. "Sarah, are you ready to enter my Labyrinth?" I smiled and nodded. As I approached my bed, Jareth stood up and took my hand in his, ever so gently. He led me to my window, where he turned into his owl form, making it big enough for me to ride on his back. I hesitated whilst getting on, and as I finally got onto his back, I clung to him tightly and he led me into the beautiful night sky. The brightly lit stars were almost as gorgeous as Jareth, inside and out.

"_I'll place the world within your eyes… I'll place the moon within your hear… I'll be there for you as the world falls down…"_ We flew high above the grey-colored clouds and even within them, as Jareth made it much more romantic as we reached his Labyrinth. As he began to land onto the ground at the beginning of his Labyrinth, I had found that the sky wasn't the amber shade like when he first took me here, but a light blue. Among the hedges of green that would have never bloomed last time, there were little rose buds that were beginning to bloom within patches. "It's so beautiful," I said quietly. "Just like you, Sarah," said Jareth, now back to his human form. He gently took my hand in his and began walking me throughout the maze.

"I must ask, Jareth, why didn't you show this side of the Labyrinth three years ago?" "Within your heart is my Labyrinth, which is why three years ago it was filled with neglect and hate, though, now I can see that your feelings have changed." I blushed a light scarlet, the same shade as the rose buds, and looked into his sapphire eyes. "I made this Labyrinth for its queen and her love, which is why I came to take her back home," said Jareth. "Your deep brown eyes can be so cruel, Sarah." "Just as you can be so cruel," I said, finishing his thought. He smiled and gently laid a soft kiss upon my forehead and continued leading me through his Labyrinth.

"A lion," I said quietly. "What was that?" "You resemble a lion, Jareth. Majestic, loyal, protective, and everything in between, not to mention giving, those are your traits." He smiled. We moved slowly throughout his Labyrinth without running into a dead-end. "You know, your wishes and dreams are still available to you, Sarah," he said. "Is there a cost for my wishes and dreams?"

"Not exactly, well, I could think of something," he responded. I smiled. "Also, you're cruel, just as you claim my eyes to be, Jareth." He smiled. It seemed like hours of walking with Jareth when we finally made it to the center of his Labyrinth, at which he proceeded to carry me the rest of the way until we reached his castle. As the doors to his castle opened, his many subjects cheered, as well as Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Toby. "He does have your eyes, Jareth," I smiled up at him.

As we entered the castle's foyer, Jareth had me sit in a throne next to his, the same style, height and width. "Does the beautiful queen have any requests?" I blushed, smiled and replied, "Not at the moment; besides, I don't want to be any trouble." Jareth nodded as Ludo sat Toby on my lap. "We almost look like a family, Sarah," said Jareth. Toby let out a short giggle before looking up at me and Jareth. "Apparently, Toby agrees with you," I said.

"What about you, Sarah?" "I guess we do look like a family," I replied and Jareth smiled. He motioned for Ludo to take Toby with him as the rest of the goblins, along with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Toby left the castle, leaving Jareth and I alone to ourselves. "You really are beautiful, Sarah," said Jareth after a pause. "I'm not that beautiful," I said modestly. "Well, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe to me, Sarah." I smiled.

"You're the most handsome man in the universe to me, Jareth," I replied. "Is there another man in your life, other than yours truly?" "No, there isn't," I replied. "Well, any man would be graciously lucky to have you in their life, Sarah." I blushed. "You know, I just figured out what could be at your end of the bargain for your wishes and dreams, Sarah," said Jareth. "What is that?" "Be my queen forever, it's not long at all," he replied. "Do we have a deal, Sarah?"

**I'm sorry I'm being mean and putting up a cliff-hanger XD I had to, though! I mean, if I didn't, then when would I put one in that was more perfect than this? And if you're going to say, "Oh, he's using blackmail and blah, blah, blah," technically he isn't because he's sort of but not quite asking her to marry him. I also made Ludo a bit smarter than people take him as in the film adaption, not to mention that Jareth is actually showing more affection to Sarah as she is to him. I do apologize yet again if I'm making this too OOC. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I apologize, but what did you just ask me, Jareth?" "I asked you, well, hold on," he said while motioning for me to stand up as he knelt down on one knee. I stood up and he gently took my hand in his whilst looking into my eyes. "Sarah Williams, will you marry me?" I blushed. "Jareth," was all I could say; not a yes, not a no. "I honestly don't know what to say, Jareth, I mean, this is the very first time I've ever been asked to marry someone," I finally was able to say.

"I understand that you need time with this, Sarah; I know how much of a big step this is and I realise that we're going to need time to get to know each other better, at the very least three years' worth, though I am willing to wait a million years for you, Sarah, if it means that you will forever love me." I couldn't stop my tears of happiness from flowing down my pale cheeks. "Jareth, you've made me the happiest girl in the world!" I hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being so generous, Jareth."

Jareth smiled and hugged me back whilst gently wiping away my tears with his thumb. "I will forever love you, Sarah, no matter what you feel for me. _I will be there for you as the world falls down._" I couldn't stop my smile from showing through. "If you do say yes, I will make sure to spoil you and make you feel like a queen, Sarah; please remember that." I nodded and looked over at the hallway. "Um, if it isn't too much trouble, where is the guest room?" "I'll lead you there, Sarah."

Jareth did as he had said and led me to a large room with a bed big enough for two, along with a wonderful view of the Labyrinth below as well as the Goblin City. "I'll let you be, Sarah; just be sure to call me if you need anything at all," said Jareth turning to leave the room. "Wait, don't go yet," I pleaded. Jareth stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "What is your wish, my queen?" "Please don't leave without giving me a hug, Jareth." He smiled and walked over to the bed where I was sitting and gave me a big hug before leaving the room.

As Jareth left the room, I finally took some time to think about my future with Jareth. I felt as though he would do anything and everything to make sure I am happy, and that should be all that truly matters. There wouldn't be any money or hate within the Labyrinth, and I would make it so that there wouldn't be any wars or fighting, so the Labyrinth would be somewhat like a Utopia, though it wouldn't be a communist Utopia, I can tell that far. Everything he's done, he's done for me, at least which is what he told me three years ago. I do believe that he would make me happy, even though he cannot live within me. I do believe that my heart is his Labyrinth, even thought that might be stretching it. Even though he says he'd do anything for my happiness, I want him to be happy too.

After hours of finally thinking about his offer of marriage, I left the room back to the foyer, where Jareth was standing alone, peering out the window at his Goblin City. "Jareth, I've been thinking about your offer, but you are right, it's going to take at the very least three years to get to know each other as much as we possibly can before we actually get married, and I'm willing to wait if you are." "Like I said, I am willing to wait a million years for my queen's eternal love, Sarah." I smiled. "Though, if I do say yes to your marriage, it would be that we are engaged until three years prior to when I agree, do we have a deal?" "But of course, my queen," he smiled. I glanced over at the clock which read: thirteen o'clock.

"I need to be home by four o'clock, Jareth." "I understand. How's about this: when your parents are out, you can come to my Labyrinth until the come home, and when need to stay in the real world, I'll be in my owl form, watching over you, and appear to you whenever you're ever by yourself?" "It's a deal, Jareth," I smiled. "As long as no one knows that you're there, I feel as though it's alright." "As long as I get to spend time with the woman I love, I will forever stay in the shadows to wait for her." I smiled. "All I want is for the one I love to be happy," we both said in unison.

**Sorry for the short chapter :/ hope you liked it anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"All I want is for the one I love to be happy," we said in unison. _After that was said, Jareth looked me in the eyes, gently put his hand on my left cheek, bringing my head slowly up to look him in his eyes, and gave me a light peck on my forehead before everything went black. It felt like I was falling, as I was falling for Jareth more and more each second, and before I realized it, I was back in my bedroom, sitting on my vanity chair, looking out the window at a beautiful owl. I then came quick to my senses that the very owl that was perched on my window sill, was indeed my beloved Goblin King. "Toby," I said a bit frightened. After I had said his name, I ran into Toby's room to find a toy version of Ludo being cuddled with my sleeping step-brother. "I also want to bring safety to your loved ones, Sarah," said Jareth, whom had snuck into the room behind me.

"And because my loved ones include you and my goblin subjects, I won't make you say that you would bring safety to my loved ones, Sarah, because I know you will," he continued on. Just then, as Jareth was about to bring me into a hug, the front door had been unlocked and opened by my step-mother and father. "We're home early, Sarah," called out my father. When I looked back to where Jareth had been standing, I realized he had left the room to outside, where he was perched at my step-brother's window sill. "Sarah," called out my father again. "I'm in Toby's room," I replied back, still keeping my eyes on Jareth. "We went to the ice cream parlor and bought you a chocolate shake," said my step-mother.

Just then, it hit me: _'I can do something in the human world that's romantic with Jareth,' _I thought to myself as I grabbed the chocolate shake, and also two spoons, after thanking my step-mother and father. As I walked back upstairs to my room, after I closed the door, I found Jareth sitting on my vanity, searching the room with his gorgeous eyes. "Um, I brought this so that we can share, is that alright?" His eyes met mine and a smile bestowed upon his lips. "That's perfectly fine by me, Sarah." I smiled and I sat next to him on my vanity, handing him the silver spoon. As we finished sharing the chocolate shake, I looked over at my miniature grandfather clock. "Jareth, I-."

"I know, Sarah. I'll meet you in the castle when you are dreaming," he continued my thought. The Goblin King got off of my vanity and gently picked me up, carrying me all the way to my bed, including tucking me in, in bridal style. "Sweet dreams, my precious Sarah," Jareth said before kissing my forehead, making me drift to my dream-land, the Labyrinth. I remembered falling asleep in my bed, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself in Jareth's guest bedroom. "Did you have trouble finding the place," asked Jareth jokingly, looking down at me. I smiled and sat up slowly. "Thank you for making sure I sleep soundly, Jareth," I said softly.

"Anything for you, my queen; also, that chocolate shake was delicious," Jareth said smiling. "Maybe it was because I shared it with one of the sweetest young woman in the world?" I blushed and took his hand; for he had held it out for me to pull myself out of bed. "You blush such a lovely shade of scarlet, Sarah." I could not help myself from blushing more. As Jareth helped me out of the guest bed, I found that it was just him and I within the entire castle. Upon further inspection, I realized that he and I were the only ones in the Goblin City.

"Jareth, where are all the goblins?" "They are all out in the Labyrinth," he replied. "Do not worry; I made the chicanery easy for them to follow through with their common sense." I smiled. I looked Jareth in his loving eyes before saying, "I love you, Jareth." "I have waited an eternity to here you say those words, Sarah," he replied. "I love you, Sarah."

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I do apologize for that… I guess I just didn't know how to continue on from there. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"I have waited so long to hear you say that, Sarah," said Jareth. "I love you, Sarah." _After that was said, I felt his gentle, soft hands press against the back of my head, bringing my head up to meet his eyes. "Sarah, may I have your permission to do something I have wished to do for so long?" "What is that, Jareth?" After that question, I instantly got an answer. As Jareth looked into my eyes, I felt his face getting closer to mine as he brought me closer to him as he leaned closer to me.

I could feel his warm breath against my lips as our noses slowly touched. With one final loving gaze into my eyes, Jareth closed his and gently touched his gentle lips to mine, causing a feeling of bliss to overrun my entire mind and body. As our lips separated, my cheeks flashed a light shade of scarlet. "You may always have my permission, Jareth," I finally got out after a second of shock. Jareth's soft lips curved into a smile as he gently put his fingertips on my blushing cheeks. "Sarah, you are the most beautiful soon-to-be Goblin Queen," he said. "Jareth, you are the most handsome Goblin King," I replied.

With one of his hands on my cheek, he gently grasped my hand and led me into an almost ball-room type of place within the castle. I felt that there was something different, so I looked down at my body; instead of wearing my dark-washed skinny jeans and light blue tank-top, I was wearing that same pure white dress that I was in three years ago in a hallucination. Jareth's attire had also changed; he was also in his outfit in the hallucination three years back. "You look as lovely as ever, Sarah, a true goddess." "I could say the same, but I'm pretty sure you are not a goddess; more like the god of my love, Jareth." He chuckled lightly as he looked into my eyes. "Beautiful, smart, funny; I knew there was more to adore about you, Sarah."

"May I have this dance, Sarah?" "I would dance with you, but there is no music playing." Jareth smiled and there was a beginning within cords of a music box, which had been playing to the tune of _As the World Falls Down_. As Jareth began singing, the same exact bliss for his kiss began to come rushing through my body. After his song end, I felt my head gently lie on his right shoulder. As we rocked back and forth, I found my eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. Upon minutes, I had fallen into a fairly deep sleep.

I couldn't quite tell what the exact time was when I fell asleep, but when I awoke, I looked to the old, miniature grandfather clock in my bedroom. I also found Jareth resting next to me on my bed. _'Even when he's asleep, he's the most wonderful creature in the universe,' _I thought. "Sawah," cried out Toby from his bedroom. "I-I'm coming, Toby!" I ran toward Toby's room to find the plush Ludo's body drenched in juice. I hugged Toby before taking the plush Ludo toward the laundry room.

I found a certain barn owl within the laundry room, looking at me. "Did you have a nice nap, Jareth?" "I should be asking you that, Sarah. Though, to answer your question, it was lovely because I dreamt about you." As I blushed, the barn owl took the plush Ludo from my hands and dropped him into the washing machine. "You really are a help around the house, aren't you, Jareth?" "I will be, if that is what you wish, Sarah." "Then promise you will because I cannot handle an entire goblin city on my own, Jareth," I said jokingly.

"You realize that I shall always be there for you, no matter what the cause, right, Sarah?" I blushed and felt my lips curl into a smile. I then witnessed Jareth turn into his human form after he stole a peck on my Cheshire-like smile. "I want to be with you for eternity, Sarah," he said. I felt him kiss my lips again, softer. I repaid my goblin king for his kisses with an even softer one. "I will forever love you, my queen."

**I apologize for all the short chapters, though I truly hope you enjoy reading the story as I enjoyed making it for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Upon hours of being with my Goblin King in his castle, I looked at the old grandfather clock. It appeared to be thirteen o'clock in the Labyrinth, which could have been either twelve o'clock or one o'clock in the morning in the normal realm. "I must-." "I know, Sarah, you must leave to your realm before your parents realize that you are not there; it is understandable." He smiled his perfect smirk before gently pecking me lips with his and ending our time in the Labyrinth for the night. After seconds of being in awe of Jareth, I found myself in reality, back inside my bedroom. I could hear the distant crying of Toby from his room and immediately came to my senses by running towards his room.

There it was, perched at the foot of his bed; the gorgeous barn owl whom I am proud to call my eternal love. Apparently, Toby had a nightmare and woke to Jareth on his bed post, which had frightened him even more at the sight of his glowing eyes in the darkness. I walked towards Toby's bed, picking him up and cradling him. "There's nothing to be afraid of," I said calmly. "This is a friend of mine who is going to look out for you and fight off all of your bad dreams, Toby." I could hear my little brother calming himself down. "This owl's name is Jareth, and he's a good friend of mine, so I am going to make sure that you don't get scared at night because there's always someone looking out for you."

As I tucked Toby back in, I could hear Merlin howling from the back yard. His howls seemed to be echoed by another Old English sheepdog, more specifically Ambrosius. The cause of the howling appeared to be Sir Didymus attempting to sing a lullaby outside of Toby's window. It also seemed that Ludo had covered his ears whilst saying "Sounds bad!" I smiled and looked to my sleeping younger brother, then to the barn owl. "Such beautiful green eyes, Sarah, which also seems to glow a heavenly emerald within the darkness."

My cheeks flushed a light scarlet before I stepped toward the window, viewing the silhouette of Jareth changing into his more human-like form. _'So majestic in both forms; they are gorgeous to the touch,' _I thought. "I could say that about you, Sarah, though you do not have two forms to your lovely figure," I felt my Goblin King whisper in my ear. The scarlet that I had been blushing turned a brighter shade of pink when I slowly turned my head towards his. "You are a mind reader, correct?" "Correct, and I know what you think about on a daily basis, my queen." The pink became a brighter shade.

_"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and close, within your eyes. I'll place the sky in your eyes." "There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart." "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone." "Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down." _Apparently, Toby had a nightmare before we started singing, though he calmed down as Jareth's and my last few notes ended. Jareth and I slowly started to sway in the moonlit room by the window. "I love you."

_"I'll paint you mornings of gold." "I'll spin you Valentine evenings." "Though we're strangers 'til now, but we're choosing the path between the stars." "I'll leave my love between the stars." "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone." "Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down." _"I love you, too."

**WHY DO I KEEP WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS?! LOL anyways, here's chapter six! Hope you like it! I also put in the lyrics to **_**As the World Falls Down**_** from the Labyrinth sung be the epic Goblin King himself, David Bowie! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently, and I just found this out, when I sleep, I enter Jareth's castle. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _ I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, which had a twelve instead of a thirteen for the last digit of the clock. I guess I should not have thought that I could be on summer break for all eternity, though I never thought the first day of senior year would start today. I sighed before getting out of my bed, watching for a barn owl or something of that sort to pop out of me and wish me a good morning. I would not say that it is the first day of the rest of my life, since I am merely a senior in high school and not a freshman in college, though it did seem like I would have to leave behind my comrades from the world I wish to live in until I graduate, or during nights and weekends. I picked out a white blouse and faded blue jeans, much like the outfit that I had worn when it all started, and quickly got changed before I left for school.

Since everything can be located in town, which is a walking distance, I walked all the way to the old high school. There was word from a few students who sat outside of the school's main entrance that there would be a new teacher for seniors. I really did not care if there was a change in teachers, though I do hope that they will not pile on such things as homework, tests and quizzes, but merely be a friend to us since it will be our final year as high school students. I know my wish seems to be farfetched, though if it does happen, well, please let it happen because I feel that all of the students are hoping for that. _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! _The bell, which had sounded almost like a church's bell, rung and begun passing period for home-room.

I quickly and quietly made my way to my locker and proceeded to grab anything that I might need for the first day and left for my classroom. _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! _The bell proceeded to ring, beginning home-room. Something was odd about today; it was not just for a few straggling students who showed up a few minutes late, but the teacher had yet to show up, and then, something extremely odd happened. I sighed and got out my _Labyrinth_ book and proceeded to read silently, unaware that the door had opened and in walked in the new teacher. "Good morning, students," I heard a familiar voice say. "I shall be your teacher for the rest of your senior year at this high school. My name is Jareth and I would prefer you call me that and not ask me why I just go by my first name."

My jaw seemed to be practically dragging off the ground as I looked up to see my Goblin King. One female student raised her hand; she was wearing a short dress that made her look like she should be expelled if any of the administration caught her looking like that. "Yeah, hi, my name is Emma; what the hell is that?" "'What the hell' are you referring to, Miss Emma?" "That ugly outfit you're wearing. I can't believe they actually let you enter the school looking like a freaking freak show, Jared." "My name is JARETH and I dress like this because I'm different." "You look so freaking weird."

"Well, thank you for calling me weird, Emma," smiled the Goblin King. Emma looked like she had seen or smelt or heard something completely appalling. "What the hell is up with your brain, Jared? Being called weird is a freaking insult." "I realize that is what you may think, but to me, being called weird is just like being called limited edition. You consider yourself normal, do you not?" "Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" "When so-called 'normal' people call you weird, it means they don't see people like you that often, being so that there are only a certain amount of people like you who are weird in the world." Her mouth seemed to gape like a fish or something close to that from shock.

I could not quite help but to smile at the female student for her stupidity; it appears that no one knows my Jareth better than me. "Well, now that that is over, does anyone have any more questions that they would like to ask me?" The class sat in silence. "Very well, let us begin the first day with a class syllabus; of course, since you all have basically heard the rules and some may follow them more than others, we need to do it since it is a policy for all teachers." "I have a question, Jared," said a male student, who obviously has the same case of stupidity as Emma. He appeared to be wearing basketball shorts and a black t-shirt that said "YOLO" on it; god, I hate that saying, I mean, I realize that you only live once, but you are only YOUNG once. "What is it, sir-?"

"My name is Drake, but you can call me D-Rizzle." I rest my case completely. "Anyways, my question is how the hell old are you, Jared?" "Well, Sir Drake, my age is but a mere number, not to mention anyone else's age is but a number." "Such a freaking moron," I could hear "D-Rizzle" mumble under his breath as clear as day. I sighed and raised my hand. "Yes, what is it?" I paused a few seconds before saying, "You remind me of the babe."

Jareth looked toward me and into my eyes and smiled. "What babe," he continued the line. "The babe with the power." "What power?" "The power of Voo-Doo." "Who do?" "You do."

"Do what?" "Remind me of the babe," I smirked. Jareth smiled and looked into my eyes lovingly. Some "popular" students exchanged odd glances at each other and a few of them were mumbling something. I could hear a few students chuckling and calling me "Teacher's Pet," but I don't care. If anything, I'm happy. It appeared that for the rest of my senior year, I would be with my favorite person of all, Jareth, the Goblin King.

**Okay, I did something illegal in this: I made a student and a teacher fall in love, though I didn't know what else to do! It would've been completely boring if I just had Jareth sit in his castle watching Sarah's every move like a complete stalker! At least now the two can be together, even though they are student and teacher. I also put in one of the lines from 'Chilly Down' in the passage, even though I changed up the sentence. The line was "And your chin is draggin' on the ground," though I put instead, "My jaw seemed to be practically dragging off the ground as I looked up to see my Goblin King." I also put in the first part of 'Magic Dance' too. You know, "You remind me of the babe," etc. Oh well, at least I actually made a longer chapter to some-what break my habit of doing short chapters. I really hope you like this as much as I like making it for you! **


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minutes of Jareth and I gazing into each other's eyes, we finally came back to our senses and resumed with class. "U-Uhm, I apologize about that, class. Now, shall we start off the class with history?" The class let out massive _BOO's _that were almost in complete unison. "Alright, then I guess we should start off with the next thing on my agenda: English. Now, I want you all to make up a short story. Then, after you have got an idea in your head on what you want the short story to be about, all students are required to share their story to the entire class." Some students rolled their eyes but kept their mouths shut, which was a good sign in some cases. "Jareth, would you mind if I went first?"

"Why, yes you may, Sarah," smiled Jareth. I realized he knew it was me without looking over to me because I was the only one in the entire class who called him by his real name. I slowly stood up from my wooden desk and made my way to the front of the class. _'I can do this,'_ I thought silently to myself. _'I can do this, even though I haven't told the story for about three years.' _I looked around the classroom at my peers before taking a deep breath. I then cleared my throat and began.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he gave her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help." My fellow classmates had been sitting on the edges of their seats as I took a minute to put on my best goblin-type voice. "'Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!'" I felt my goblin impression going off and on within that sentence, but still it sounded particularly believable. "But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn him into a goblin!"

There were a few gasps coming out of some of the more idiotic female students in the class and I could feel Jareth's loving eyes gazing at me as I told the tale. "Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it…" I paused dramatically as the students were struggling to stay on their seats. "'I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!'" "A-And?" "And what?" "What happens next?"

I smirked. "That is the end of my story." "You've gotta be kidding; there's gotta be more of the story than that!" "There indeed is, though the ending is for another time," I said taking a bow. Some students sighed with grief, though people did clap for my story. Jareth looked at me. I grinned and mouthed, "No, Jareth, you cannot take Toby away again."

He grinned and mouthed back, "I know that; I was just joking." I smiled. I almost expected him to say, "Well? Laugh," though I knew he wouldn't just blurt that out in front of the entire class. "Are there any more volunteers?" The class was silent an acted a bit shy. "Sorry, Jared, but we only like hearing that girl's stories." I sighed and smiled before hearing Jareth call on people to tell their stories, which, if I do say so myself, didn't quite match up the applause that my story did.

**BAHHHH! I ALMOST BROKE THE CURSE! I'm sorry guys, but I couldn't make the chapter as long as the other one :'( please forgive me? Anyways, I mentioned Sarah's story that she told Toby right before the goblins took Toby away to the Goblin city, which had started the entire story of the **_**Labyrinth**_**. I also put in that Sarah enjoys reading the novel, the **_**Labyrinth**_**, just because I got bored and didn't feel like **_**Macbeth**_** or **_**The Raven**_** would fit with the plot line. Though if it would have been something of a Shakespearian book, I did contemplate on putting in **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** because Jareth and Sarah are star-crossed, or shall I say labyrinth-crossed, lovers! Oh, and because in the human world, their love is forbidden because they are teacher and student. **


	9. Chapter 9

As it came time for music for our class, I felt a bit laid-back than I usually did during school for some reason. May be it was because I had Jareth as my teacher or could it be that I was in just music class? Oh well, I'm sure an answer will come to me. "Okay, class, for the first day, we have to get through a song or two. I want you all to repeat after me." Jareth then proceeded to hand a few musically-talented students guitars and drums while he stayed at a keyboard piano in the front of the room, then turned it on. '_Oh no, don't tell me he's actually going to do this,' _I thought. He cleared his throat and began playing a happy, familiar tune on the keyboard.

"No one can blame you for walking away." "Too much rejection, no love injection." "Life can be easy, but it's not always swell." "Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'cause it hurts like hell." "But down in the Underground, you'll find someone true." "Down in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon." "It's only forever; it's not long at all. Lost and lonely, that's underground. Underground."

"Daddy, Daddy, get me out of here." "I'm, I'm Underground." "Heard about a place today where nothing hurts again." "Daddy, Daddy, get me out of here." "I'm, I'm Underground." "Sister, Sister, please take me down." "I'm, I'm Underground."

"Daddy, Daddy, get me out of here." Then, as my Goblin King was in the beginning of the second verse, the bell had rung and the students flooded out of the music room. "What did you think of my song, Sarah?" "I've heard it before, though it's always hypnotizing when you preform it, Jareth." He smiled and got up from the piano. "You're the hypnotizing one between the both of us, Sarah." I felt my cheeks heat up before I got out of my desk.

"It almost appears that they were hoping that their 'Daddy' would get them out of here." Jareth chuckled and said, "Well? Laugh!" I then giggled. "Ah, same old Goblin King." "Come on, Sarah, I'm immortal; I shall stay at this age until I get taken off of this world." "Oh? And how old are you, Jareth?" "A-Age is but a mere number."

I smirked and gently gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before we both walked back down to the classroom. Just as planned, it seemed, no one was inside the classroom; the rest of the students were out in the hallway, socializing before the bell had rung. Jareth then looked to the wall clock, bewildered. "I'm confused, Sarah; why is there no thirteenth number on the clock?" I sighed and replied, "This isn't the Goblin City, my king." Jareth then cracked a smile and said, "Oh, that's right; I'm so used to the Goblin City's time, I forgot I was in your reality." I smiled and returned to my seat.

In mere minutes, the bell had rung, beginning history; though, knowing Jareth, he'd probably give the history on the Goblin City. I wouldn't mind hearing about that instead of the past presidents or the Russian Revolution. One by one, the tardy students filed into the room and into their seats. "Alright, class, it is time for History. Now, my teaching method of History WILL be different from all the rest of the teachers, so you won't be able to copy homework from anyone else not in this class." There were a few groans, but they seemed to understand. "First off, we will be learning about one specific place, well, two, I should say, and we won't learn about anything else." The faces of the melancholy students' brightened.

"The places that we will be learning about are the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. Now, I know what you're thinking; 'This guy's a lunatic who only talks about made up things.' Though, I have been through the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, not to mention have been in the castle beyond the Goblin City." The students' faces became perplexed. "The date was three years ago, last Friday evening. In fact, the basics of what had happened goes along with what Sarah's story was." The students' faces remained perplexed as though this was all a joke. In a way, some may think that, but to me and Jareth, we know that the truth would be more of a joke to normal humans than to anyone from the Labyrinth realm. I found myself repeating that monologue in my brain over and over again as if something were to happen to make everyone believe. _"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." _

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER?! NUUUU! WHY CAN'T I MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS?! Oh well, here's the ninth chapter of Within My Heart is Your Labyrinth. I hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed as though being in this class would play the same record as freshman, sophomore, and junior year had been, though with someone so close to me as Jareth around, I felt as though this was going to be really special, not to mention the fact that I will be graduating at the end of the year. Some people said that I would have a perfect scholarship to an acting college, though since I will already be playing the part of the Goblin Queen, I do not feel the need to go to school for acting. Right now, I am currently spending lunch in the classroom with Jareth while the other students are out in the cafeteria. I then turned my attention to an open window and walked toward it. "It looks as though it is going to rain," I said before closing the window. "I hate the rain, I always have. It appears that every girl is afraid of thunder storms," I sighed. "We need some excitement in school, Jareth; school is getting boring and exhausting."

Jareth opened his mouth, and we heard a yell that sounded like it said, "YEAH!" Then, whatever the creature that had yelled that had come out with his gang and started swaying their hips while clapping; it was the Fire Gang. Even though they did not start a fire in the classroom, they began their song like they had three years ago in the Labyrinth. _"When the sun goes down, and the bads are back again, the brothers come round." "I get out of my dirty bed, I shake my pretty little head, I tap my pretty little feet." "We're brighter than sunlight, louder than thunder, dancing like a yo-yo! Woo!" "Don't got no problems." _

_ "Ain't got no suitcase." "Ain't got no clothes to worry about." "Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines binding me, yeah." "I'll just throw in my hand." "We're the chilliest bunch in the land." "They don't look much, they sure chilly-chilly, they party till they glow-glow, huh." "Chilly Down with the Fire Gang." _

"_Think small with the Fire Gang." "Bang hips with the Fire Gang." "When your thing gets wild, Chilly Down." "Chilly Down with the Fire Gang." "Act tall with the Fire Gang." "Good times, bad food." "When your thing gets wild, Chilly Down, Chilly Down." _

"Wild and crazy, really lazy, high rolling, funky strolling, ball playing, hip swaying, trouble making, booty shaking, dripping, passing, jumping, bouncing, brawling, styling, creeping, pouncing, shouting, screaming, double-dealing, rock-n-rolling, and oh reeling, with the max of sex appeal, can you dig that groovy feeling?" _"So when things get too tough, and your chin is dragging on the ground, and even down looks up, bad luck!" "We can show you a good time, and we don't charge nothing." "Just strut your nasty stuff, wiggling in the middle, yeah." "Get you down talking Fire Gang." "Chilly Down with the Fire Gang." "Think small with the Fire Gang." _

"_Banging hips with the Fire Gang." "When your thing gets wild, Chilly Down." "Chilly Down with the Fire Gang." "Let's go with the Fire Gang." "Good times, bad food." "When your thing gets wild, Chilly Down." "Chilly Down with the Fire Gang, woo!" _

"_Think small with the Fire Gang." "Banging hips with the Fire Gang." _After that last sentence, the Fire Gang disappeared into the dark shadows of the classroom, leaving Jareth and I in awe. Then the bell had rung, and students made their way into the classroom. "Dang, J-dog, why do you and Wilson look stunned," wondered Drake, or shall I regret saying, "D-Rizzle". "Obviously it's because I changed outfits," said the snob, Emma, who was wearing an even tighter and revealing dress that could probably get her arrested. Jareth and I finally came to our senses and went back to our places in the classroom.

"We are not in awe of your outfit, Ms. Emma, and Sir Drake, please refrain from calling me 'J-dog'." There was a knock at the door, then walked in a short man in a lab-coat. "Hello there, my name's Hoggle and I will be your science teacher for the year." My jaw dropped and I stood up from my seat. "Sarah," exclaimed my troll friend happily. "Wilson, you know this creep," asked the snob. "He's my friend," I said smiling.

**I hope you liked the new science teacher at the school XD Oh, and I also put in the lyrics to "Chilly Down" and included a special guest-star music group in, the Fire Gang! Yay! *day-dreams of dozens of fans applauding* Anyways, I DID ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! Oh well, I guess I'll never learn, will I? Anyways, this is the tenth chapter of the on-going fanfiction story, Within Your Heart is My Labyrinth~! I hope you enjoy~! **


	11. Chapter 11

Jareth walked to Hoggle and said, "Have fun and thank you for the break, Hogworth." "It's HOG-GLE and you're welcome your majesty." "'Your Majesty'," asked Emma. "What is this, a democracy?" "I think you are trying to say a monarchy, but no, it is just a joke between Jareth, Hoggle and I," I corrected the snob. Her mouth gaped as I smirked; it looked like the Princess didn't want to get corrected by the future Goblin Queen. She stormed off to her desk and I sat down in my correct seat as Jareth left the room.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I am your science teacher, Hoggle. I will try to learn everyone's name as soon as I can, though for the time being, when you raise your hand for something, please say your name before asking the question." "Yo, teach, I'm Drake but ya'll can call me D-Rizzle. Why do ya'll look like a troll?" Hoggle sighed and shook his head. We both thought to ourselves, _'Wow, is this class ignorant and arrogant. I feel sorry for whoever is within their presence.' _"Yeah, it's like Higgle and Jared is both from a freakin' nerd convention," commented Emma. "It's HOG-GLE and I look like this because I can be different than everyone else!"

There was a knock at the window. A boy walked over to the window and shrieked. "I-IT'S A YETI! IT'S A BIG ORANGE YETI!" The class laughed at the shrieking boy, all except for Hoggle and I. The boy looked like he had urinated in his jeans when I walked slowly over to the window, peering out at the kind-hearted beast. "Ludo," I whispered quietly. "H-Hoggle, come here a second, alright?"

"Coming Sarah," replied my dwarf friend. I hoisted Hoggle up and he gasped. "L-Ludo!" The class looked at us like we were crazy, but it turned out that the boy who wet his pants was right. "Ludo got job as mascot," said the kind-hearted beast. "Sarah has pep rally today outside." Hoggle sighed as I put him down.

"Alright, class, it looks like we have a pep rally to go to outside of the school," said Hoggle. "Okay, Hogworth, we'll go outside when you take off that stupid troll outfit!" "It's HOGGLE and I will not take off my clothes!" There were a few murmurs and a female student whispered to Emma, "Those are his CLOTHES?" Emma started to cackle like a witch before they all walked outside for the pep rally. The students and administrators were already out of the school, in awe of their new mascot. There was nothing but silence, even from the band.

I looked to Jareth and walked over to him, my footsteps being the only sound outside, other than the passing cars. "I really wish that the Fire Gang would have come to kill this silence," I whispered to him. It wasn't a loud whisper, but loud enough that I was frightened that anyone could hear. "I would allow them to come back," he replied whispering. "Though, it would cause a much large disturbance than Ludo." "What is larger than Ludo?" He smiled.

"E-Everyone, welcome our new mascot, Ludo the Orange Yeti," exclaimed the principal, obviously as nervous and frightened as his students and administrators. The students and faculty applauded the kind-hearted beast, reassured that he in fact WAS their new mascot. Jareth, Hoggle and I also clapped for the unveiling of Ludo, even though we were certain that he was NOT wearing an orange yeti costume. Ludo then clapped for himself, causing thunderous vibrations. Ludo then leaned down and whispered to me, "What do mascots do?" I smiled and replied, "They cheer for the school, Ludo. They help our school win games!" He then smiled and started cheering whilst jumping up and down, causing the students and faculty to fall to the ground.

The band began to play as the football players ran out into the yard and the cheerleaders began to dance and chant. I sat down with Jareth and Hoggle and started to enjoy the pep rally as much as I possibly could. Jareth and Hoggle started to sing "_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_," causing me and a few students around us to sing along. The band looked a bit confused as to why we were not listening to their music, then recognized the tune and started to play along.

**BAHH NO I GOT INTO THAT BAD HABBIT! Please forgive me! Anyways, did you like the new mascot? Here is the eleventh chapter of Within Your Heart is My Labyrinth~! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
